A Warm Pair of Arms
by domstang68
Summary: What happens when Katniss and Peeta are stuck in a cave and have to share a sleeping bag? Apparently Peeta's feeling just come slipping right out with nothing to hold back the floodgates


Katniss and Peeta found a cave. At least this one has no holes in the roof. And Peeta was finally better. Not completely, but improved. So they decided he would be on first watch.

They only had one sleeping bag so they decided to just share it. Besides, two bodies worth of heat definitely was helping to stay warm. Katniss buried herself into the sleeping bag and almost immediately fell asleep. Peeta was wide awake, watching and listening to the surroundings. But he had a feeling no one was going to be searching in this weather. It honestly had to be 35 degrees outside.

Peeta was so focused on paying attention that he was surprised when Katniss, still sleeping, whipped around and wrapped herself around him. She nestled up to his chest and continued sleeping.

Peeta thought to himself, "I finally have a good look at her. Better than I ever would've had back home." When Peeta professed his love for Katniss on that stage just a few days ago, he said it was strategy. Yet, he knew damn well he really loved her. He loved her since the day he saw her in the rain and gave her that bread.

And here she was. She was right here by him. He wrapped his arms around him. Finally he had her in his arms. His dreams were finally becoming a reality. He stared at her perfect face, her perfect body, her perfect everything. He didn't care what anybody said, no one else's opinion mattered. She was beautiful, whether she or other people knew that or not.

Katniss woke up to Peeta staring at her face. "What? Is something wrong with me?"

"How there could be anything wrong with a beautiful girl like you?" Katniss figured he was doing this for strategy, so she played along. "Oh stop it. I'm just a normal girl; there isn't anything special about me." She made sure to bat her eyelashes a little bit for effect. She was hoping to possibly get something from Haymitch for doing this.

"See, that's your only flaw. You can't realize how perfect you really are. You keep trying to make yourself just some normal girl from District 12, but I know better than that. You are more than just some girl. You are a beautiful, attractive girl who has brains as well as beauty. You are perfect."

Katniss really wasn't sure how to respond other than that she now understood Peeta wasn't lying about his feelings when he went up on that stage. She was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what he had said either. All her life people convinced her she was just normal. Another girl from District 12, the poorest and lowest of all the districts. Yet here, this boy was telling her a different story. That she was more than normal. Special even. Someone had called her perfect.

That was not to be ignored.

Katniss whispered now, still unsure if she had heard him correctly. "Do you really think that about me? Is that how you feel?" Her heartbeat quickened. She had this strange fire like feeling in her stomach.

Peeta whispered back, "I've thought that since that day in the rain." Katniss's mind raced back to relive that memory. She was still kind of in shock at what she was hearing.

Katniss noticed that she still had her arms wrapped around him. He had his arms around her. She was taken back by the previous couple sentences. Someone thought she was perfect. Desirable. Beautiful. She couldn't let that person slip away without repaying him. She was new to this, but figured, "What the hell. There is a first for everything."

She crawled up his body until she was level with his face and leaned in to kiss him. His hand caught the back of he head and he pressed forward gently. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. A fire in her stomach. Her mind was clouded. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She hugged him tighter.

Peeta wrapped his arms tighter around her body. Katniss enjoyed the extra warmth as they broke from each other. Peeta broke the silence. "First time?" Katniss replied, "Yes. That was unlike anything I ever felt. It was incredible." Katniss wanted more. Peeta already solved that problem. He kissed her, this time with more force.

Katniss melted into Peeta, determined to get as close to him as possible. She crept up until almost every inch of the front of them was touching. She didn't want to leave him or let go of this moment.

And just like that, it was over. "I don't know about you Katniss, but I need some sleep. And quite honestly I don't think that anyone is going to come for us in this weather." The rain had gotten worse. It was coming down in sheets. Good thing the cave was on an uphill.

"I agree Peeta. We might as well both go to sleep." Peeta laid down and Katniss nestled herself in his arms. Peeta held her tightly, making sure that the sleeping bag was zipped up and tightly wrapped.

"You cold Katniss?" Peeta stared at her with his radiant blue eyes. "Not anymore." Katniss said with a smile on her face. They both fell asleep, locked in an endless replay of that first kiss.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Peeta woke up from this strange dream. He dreamt he was kissing Katniss and she, just maybe, finally understood his feelings for her. Well, at least until he noticed Katniss nestled into him and their arms entwined. He put two and two together and realized what happened just a few short hours ago really happened.

Katniss woke up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Not out of lust or desire. Longing. The hope that she would come around and be in love with him as much as he had been with her all the years.

"Good morning, beautiful." Peeta's hand slid along the side of her face. Katniss blushed slightly at the complement.

"Good morning, handsome." Peeta's heart skipped a beat. "Wow, she complemented me!" Peeta thought. Maybe things were really getting somewhere. Peeta's head came down to meet Katniss's lips. They shared just a small kiss when they heard voices in the near distance.

Peeta looked her right in the eyes and said, "If I don't make it out alive, I want you to know something Katniss. I love you. I've loved you since the day in the rain. I've had a chance with many girls Katniss. But I turned it down in the hopes that one day I would have my true love."

Katniss could feel the back of her eyes burning; the tears threatening to flood out. But she wouldn't allow it. "Peeta Mellark. After what's happened the last couple of days, with us being on a team, I've had these unexplainable feelings. I only had them when I was with you. Now I realize. I love you too, Peeta." She locked lips one final time with him, holding him close.

They packed up their stuff and walked out of the cave. "Let's finish this.", said Peeta. "Together." Katniss looked at him and hugged him. And with that, they were off to eventually win the 74th Hunger Games.

THE END

A.N. I though this book was actually one of the best novels I've read in a while. Just a little oneshot I thought of offhand. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
